Ammunition for a Flame
by chocolafied
Summary: Jack comes back to Sheridan, Wyoming after being away for five years, encountering an estranged city boy who's good with mechanics and tech, a feisty red head daughter of the DunBroch estate on the outskirts of town and a hell of a marksman, and re-visiting an old crush who now works for her aunt at the saloon. And with outlaws threatening to run the show, who are you gonna call?
1. Prologue

All was quiet from on top of the small hill with the exception of the wind's low howling and the horses' calm and anxious movements. Hiccup dared to speak up and ask, "Jack, can you see her?" The brown haired former city boy looked up at his partner whose strangely colored white hair fluttered lightly in the breeze, saw the heavy bags under his eyes and the steam seethe out of his skin, but he remained as still as a statue.

Looking through the crosshairs of the rifle's scope with one light blue open, he could _definitely_ see Rapunzel standing on top of a horse, the noose hanging from the branch above her draping loosely around her neck. Tears were brimming down her face as her green eyes shifted warily. "Yeah," the white haired man replied with a hoarse voice, slowly lowering the rifle but keeping his eyes fixed on her shuddering form. The folk of the town were crowding around, shouting angrily to hang her now with nine AM slithering closer and closer.

Jack turned to look at Hiccup, eyes squinted and starting to see red. The brown haired deputy sighed. "I hope you know what you're doing, Jack." A soft wind blew by them on the small hill they were by.

"Yeah," the sheriff replied, gripping his rifle in his right hand and going for his horse's reins. "Me too-"

A train whistle blew in the distance, one that would be due at the station at exactly 8:59 AM, the very station that was right by the hanging. The reins instantly slipped from his hand and Jack took off at a full sprint towards the edge of the hill.

"Jack?" Hiccup's eyes widened when he heard the train's noise blare and he saw his partner jump off of the hill. "JACK!" He ran as fast as he could to the edge of the hill, just in time to see Frost on top of the train in a crouching position, giving him a two-finger salute with a smug grin on his face and rifle still in hand. Hiccup sighed before running a hand through his unkempt hair. "I hope he knows what he's doing," he sighed before heading back to his horse.

The unruly law-enforcer didn't have time to lose, however. The grin instantly died down as he stood up and began running along the rooftops of the train cars as the locomotive sped along the iron rails. He instantly crouched down again, bringing the butt of the gun into his shoulder and taking aim at the blonde.

_Breathe in._

Rapunzel held her breath and bit her lip as the distant church bell rang in the new hour. Her lips moved, but he couldn't hear her.

_Breathe out._

One man out of the small group Pitch's gang was walking towards her, throwing away a cigarette as the horse shifted on its feet slightly. The engine roared in his head as the train made its way closer to the hanging site by the tracks and his mind went numb.

_Breathe in…_

He squeezed the trigger. Rapunzel fell off of the animal and onto the ground and the horse went up on its rear legs, neighing loudly before galloping off. Jack threw the rifle aside and jumped off of the train. The whole crowd then turned to see the white haired sheriff jump off of the train and land onto the ground by the blonde. Rapunzel sat up abruptly and pointed to the crowd. "Jack!" Jack turned around to see one thug drawing his pistol. Time slowed down for an instant. "Here!" Jack turned around as Rapunzel tossed him a wide-barreled pistol.

"Much obliged!" the sheriff shouted as he turned away. It took a split second for the barrel sight to lock onto the thug as his arm straightened out, the thug getting ready to pull the trigger. Jack's finger squeezed the trigger, eyes staring at the black clad outlaw as he dropped to the ground with a hole in his chest and blood spurting onto the ground, brown eyes wide.

Rapunzel stood up, walking over to the snow haired man, her slightly shaking hand coming to rest on his arm. Jack looked down at her, and then saw her turn around completely, eyeing with fear whatever was in back of him. The crowd of townspeople were gathering, Pitch and a few of his men stepping forward.

"Give us the girl, _Frost_." The lean and dark skinned man snarled, amber eyes boring holes into the shorter and younger man before him.

Jack put an arm out in front of Rapunzel and pushed her behind him, hand clenching the pistol as his finger came to gently wrap around the trigger. "You're not taking her."

* * *

**So here's the prologue to the Western!AU That I wrote a couple of drabbles for on my Tumblr. Any thoughts, suggestions? :D**


	2. Chapter 1

It was nine in the morning when the train rolled into the station from the east and stopped at the platform. A scrawny young man, thin and tall, wearing a brown suit with a green tie stepped off of the train and onto the platform, taking in the air of the fairly large town of Sheridan, Wyoming for the first time. A light breeze blew his hair and bangs lightly, blowing past him as he turned around on the platform once or twice. He walked over to the station master, seeing him with his pocket watch out. "Excuse me, do you have the time?" the short man looked up and smiled lightly, bushy grey mustache tickling his lips.

"Nine o three, son," he replied, his eyebrows then furrowing and one of them arching upwards. "You new here?"

The young man nodded. "My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, my father sent me over here after my graduation from college about a month ago."

The station master smiled and nodded. "Ah, I've heard of your father and that big company of his back east. Well, who are you staying with?"

"The gunsmith at the other end of the town." Hiccup nodded his head in a far off direction. "He's a friend of my fathers."

"Ah, well," the station master began to turn away, putting the pocket watch back in the vest pocket of his uniform. "Enjoy your stay at Sheridan."

"Thank you," Hiccup nodded before turning his head to look back at the train car. He whistled loudly. "Here, Toothless!"

A dark haired Irish Wolfhound then bolted off of the train car and then came dashing towards its owner. Hiccup's green eyes widened as he tried to brace himself for the train of a dog about to run him over. "Toothless, don'!-"

Toothless tacked the college boy and sent him flying a few feet before landing on top of him and licking his face, tail wagging and a small bark as a hello. "Toothless," The dogs owner's voice came out in a low growl. Hiccup's eye twitched as he just kept glaring at the brutish beast before pushing him off of himself and standing up and walking over to get his luggage. Toothless followed him and once again assuming his role as his master's "shadow". The station master from before merely watched the scene with a baffled expression before shaking his head and continuing down the platform, muttering something almost incoherent about city-folk or easterners now a days.

The large dog bolted up into the wagon from the back as Hiccup threw his bag in there and then climbed next to the driver, who turned out to be the said gunsmith that was mentioned a few moments ago. Gobber smiled as he saw his nephew throw his bag in the back, eyes following him as Hiccup climbed into the seat next to him. "Well, good to see ya, Hic."

The younger man breathed a small laugh. "Hi, Gobber."

"Long trip from New York, eh?" The blonde man sat up straight, holding the reins between his real and fake hand, which happened to catch the eye of young Haddock.

"Yeah…did you build that?" Hiccup's green eyes flicked upward between his adopted uncle and the prosthetic, metal arm that shined in the sunlight as it flexed almost as a normal hand would.

"Aye, Hiccup. Mah foot too." The older man laughed as he raised his right foot in the air slightly, giving it a bit of a shake before setting it down on the floor of the cart once more. "You'll be learning a lot from me durin' yer stay here in Sheridan, my boy. A lot ind-"

"WOOHOO!" A flash of white hair and a brown colored horse blurred past the cart. Hiccup blinked his eyes a few times, swearing they were getting wider every time they opened again. Toothless' bark kept filling his ears in back of him. He swore he would need a new pair already, _and it was his first day there. _

"…What was _that_?"

Gobber chuckled at the confused tone in Hiccup's voice. "_That_ was Jackson Overland Frost. Been gone for about five years or now, so I've heard. He's also nephew to the sheriff and mayor of the town, who we just call North."

Hiccup cocked an eyebrow. "_North?"_

"It's a long story." Gobber snapped the reins and the one-horse cart jerked forward, causing Hiccup to cling to the underside of the seat and small, round hat he wore on his head. The one-horse cart then slowly tumbled away from the train station and towards the town.

* * *

"I think you'll like it here, Hic." The college student wasn't too sure of that statement as he looked down the road and around him. The town seemed nice, he would admit, but the slight churning in his gut told him trouble was near. Couldn't quite place exactly _what_ made him feel that way, something just _did_. People were walking down both sides of the street either way, the buildings were semi-tall, but nothing compared to back in the city.

The feint tune of a piano's melody reached the college grad's ears from further down the road and grew louder with each passing second. Excited shouting and singing also grew closer…and then Hiccup's eyes found the saloon, a large building, at least two or three floors with curtains covering the windows. And then the cart suddenly stopped and Gobber made his way off of the driver's seat. Hiccup's eyes blinked in confusion. "…Where are you _going?_"

The older man chuckled lightly at this. "Well, what else for? To get a drink!" Gobber was now laughing like a mad man almost as he hobbled closer towards the saloon's swinging doors. The younger man's green eyes went wider.

"…_WHAT!_" He was already tossing his hat in the back of the cart and following his uncle inside without even realizing it until the doors swung behind him and the full volume of shouts and music reached his ears. Hiccup _definitely _ knew he would need new eardrums soon. And just when Hiccup thought his eyes couldn't widen any more…

One woman was wearing a saloon dress while swinging on a large swing above the large crowd below her, while two more were dancing on stage. More were serving men and moving about the room from one drunken bum to the other, all the while singing and shouting aloud. The college boy then noticed that Gobber was heading away from him and quickly followed him to the bar where a short and golden haired man with… freakishly golden skin was mixing drinks.

"Hi, Sandy!" Gobber pulled up a stool and hobbled up on it to sit down. Hiccup nervously pulled up a stool and sat down next to him. Sandy looked up and waved, a wide smile on his face. His hands quickly dropped the drink he was mixing onto the countertop and his hands quickly flew into making signs. Gobber chuckled lightly and nodded. "Yeah, de usual, Sandy." Sandy slid the drink he made down the bar countertop and quickly grabbed another glass and a bottle of whiskey and handed it to the older man, who was laughing once more. "Thanks…" he paused, brows knitted together. "Sandy, I'm sorry for being so rude."

The bartender blinked at him with confusion while tilting his head to the side slightly.

Gobber then pointed at Hiccup. "This is mah nephew, Hiccup."

Hiccup laughed nervously and waved. "Hi." Sandy smiled back and starting signing some more. After a moment, Gobber chuckled.

"He doesn't know how to sign, sadly. He's knew here. Just came in on the train this mornin'."

And with that, the saloon doors suddenly swung open, and more shouting could be heard, mostly laughter, though. The three turned to see a group surrounding one particular young man, one with _white hair_ and pale blue eyes.

"GOOD TO HAVE YOU BACK, JACK!"

"YOU'VE SHOULD'VE COME BACK SOONER!"

"WE MISSED YA!"

Hiccup watched the snow haired young man laugh and make his way over to the bar, stopping right next to Hiccup.

"FIRST ROUND'S ON ME, BOYS! DRINKS FOR EVERYONE!" more laughter erupted from the crowd as more joined in and grabbed the drinks that Sandy was pouring a mile a minute, hands being golden blurs.

Hiccup gulped lightly. "Don't tell me…"

"Yup," Gobber nodded, taking another sip of his whiskey. "It's _him_."

A small shotglass full of whiskey then slid down the bar counter and bumped into the college boy's hand, who eyed it with minor disgust. Jack then leaned over to look at him at eye level, large grin on his face with twinkling eyes as he held a drink in his hand. "Wht's de matter? Never had a drink before?"

"No, actually," the brown haired man sighed, pushing the drink away lightly. "And I'd rather not start now," he looked back up to see a bewildered Jack Frost, who then smirked.

"Wht's de matter? Chicken?" the former cowhand chuckled before downing his shot down in one go and slamming the glass down onto the counter. Sandy pursed his lips and looked at Gobber, who looked back at him with an exasperated look.

"If you mean that I am nebbish, then no, I am not." Hiccup stood up as he spoke in a dry voice with an annoyed look in his eyes. He then turned to look at Jack square in the eye. "But when someone smells like a distillery, that says a lot about them, don't you think?"

The whole saloon had gone silent; the music stopped, the saloon girls had stopped singing, men stopped drinking, it all _stopped_.

Jack gave a dry laugh and leaned in a bit closer. "You pickin' a fight with me, City Boy?"

Hiccup only glared back.

Another man then came over, brown eyes and hair and dressed a bit scruffy with worn working clothes. "Guys, no fighting." He was laughing a little weakly.

"Flynn, that's not needed." Gobber took another sip of his whiskey. Flynn looked at the older man, then at Sandy, and then gulped lightly. Gobber then hopped off of his stool and began hobbling towards the swinging doors. "C'mon, Hiccup. Let's go." Hiccup turned to look at him for a moment before looking back at Jack. He turned and began walking toward the door. Hearing some chuckling however, made him stop dead in his tracks. Hiccup took a deep breath of air before turning sharply on his toes.

With a quick pace, he turned and walked back up to Jack, arm winding back. One punch was all it took for chaos to start.

* * *

**That scene I said would be in this chapter will be in the next one. I just felt like I was dragging this one out. Sorry guys x_x  
**

**So tell me what you think? I think it's too dull... uwu**


	3. Chapter 2

Hiccup had let his fist go and let it fly through the air, targeting the former cowhand's face. Eugene, unfortunately, had gotten up and began to open his mouth. "Now, fellas, there no need to-"

For a college student, Jack was willing to admit he had one _hell_ of a right hook! A tooth fell out of the older man's mouth, his eyes rolled back as he stood frozen, mouth agape with his finger pointing up. "Oh, look. Stars," he chuckled before falling backwards onto the wooden floor.

Hiccup and Jack looked at the unconscious man before staring at each other, eyes wide. The college boy glanced at his fist and then lowered it, hiding it behind his back nervously, swallowing and taking a breath in. Jack smirked, picking up a shot glass off of the counter. Hiccup pursed his lips as he watched him toss the glass in the air once, then twice, and then tighten his grip on it.

His eyes went wider when he saw the white haired man throw it, the glass shattering against the skull of one of the scruffy looking men in the bar. He didn't flinch when the glass broke on his skull, just slowly turned around, eyes shifting from person to person. "WHO THREW THAT?"

Jack smirked and stood on top of the bar, cupping his mouth. "FREE FOR ALL!"

Sandy flinched and gulped lightly. Hiccup looked over at the slightly nervous bartender before looking back at the rest of the bar. He turned and ducked just in time to see a glass whiz right over his head and shatter against the wooden wall. Brawls began ensuing as the commotion broke out. Chairs broke, teeth flew, not to mention nerve slowly slithered away as Hiccup stood in that saloon.

"You son of a bitch!" Hiccup turned his head and saw one unusually blonde haired woman whack someone over the head with a chair, smashing the wooden legs on impact with the thug's skull. The college boy side stepped out of the way just in time to avoid one buffoon stumbling over the bar and falling behind the counter. Hiccup turned to see Jack, smirking mischievously with his fists up. The white haired man gave a nod of his head, smirk growing.

Hiccup scowled and cracked his knuckles. Screw manners. He was in with a bunch of animals! He took a step forward, fist snapping out and then back in. Jack dodged in time, shifting again as another fist flew by his skull. He stepped backwards as Hiccup kept stepping forwards, backing him against a wall.

A black haired woman, came down the stairs of the second story, red dress trailing behind her as her scowl soon turned into a look of shock as she stood on the stairs, flabbergasted. "What—what's going on here!"

No one heard her, either that, or they chose to ignore the saloon's owner, Gothel, as she made her descent down the stairs. "Who started this?! Why—" A shove interrupted her, however. She stumbled a few steps, giving a yelp. "Why you—" Another shove, sideways this time, made her crash through the lid of one of the barrels of whiskey and she dived in with the God given grace of a rock.

Hiccup stepped backwards right by the woman with flailing legs, dodging one of Jack's punches. He ducked again, countering with one of his own and briefly made contact with the other man's ribs. Jack skimmed away, landing a punch to the temple on the college boy's head. Hiccup stumbled back a few steps, bumping into one of the taller men in the bar, who turned around to see the smaller man staring down at him. He grinned darkly and picked up the fumbling newcomer. "Hey! What are you—" He yelled as he flew in the air from the toss he was so _kindly_ given. His back nearly shattered when he felt something hard against it and fell down, landing on one of the other men.

Jack chuckled, wiping his brow. A certain shade of gold, however, caught his attention. He turned to look, blue eyes widening when he saw a woman standing on top of one of the tables, smashing beer bottles on men's heads while pushing some of them together occasionally. Jack swallowed nervously, forgetting the pain in his chest and where they were for a moment; it was just the two of them. "Rapunzel…" he muttered, breath carrying the name lightly into the tense air. "Rapunzel!"

The golden haired woman turned around, red and black saloon dress whirling around behind her while the feather in her hair bobbed lightly. Her peridot eyes grew wide, and she dropped the bottle she had in her hand. A large searing pain then came over his head and the world began tilting on its axis. "Jack!"

Her voice was the last thing he heard before he blacked out. It was at that moment that the swinging saloon doors flew open and a very tall and old man walked in, surveyed the fight within a matter of seconds, and then pushed the lever on his rifle back and forth before pulling the trigger, barrel pointed at the ceiling.

The shot was fired and everything was silent for a moment. "Break it up! EVERYBODY _OUT_!"

* * *

Wet; that's how Jack felt when he woke up: cold and _soaking _wet. His eyes flew open as he turned his head frantically, breath harsh and loud. To his right, Hiccup looked un-amused, eyeing him with a sarcastic smirk. "Glad you're _finally_ awake." The looming shadow on the other side of the desk that he and Hiccup were seated and _tied up_ in front of was what really had the young man's attention at the moment.

"Jack," the accented voice sighed. North was staring out of the small window, sunlight vaguely creeping in through the down blinds. Jack swallowed, his erratic breathing calming slowly, but his heart kept pounding profusely. "You're not home for more than an hour and _look_." The older man turned around, blue eyes sending the younger white haired man chills through his blood. "You cause more than _five hundred dollars_' worth of damage…"

Hiccup looked from the sheriff to his nephew, pursing his lips tightly. "And city boy," the brown haired man then scowled. _He had a name!_ North turned and pointed at the newcomer. "You're no better." The sheriff's footsteps were slow and deliberate, as if to cast the illusion that he could make the Earth quake beneath his boots; and it was _working_. "Now," he sighed, leaning against the edge of his desk, studying the young man. "What's your name?"

"Hiccup…"

Jack began snickering to himself. North gritted his teeth and yanked out his revolver in an instant, barrel pointing right between his nephew's eyes. He smirked when the young man got the hint and stopped laughing, swallowing lightly and looking at the dull gray and stone wall to his left. The sheriff then lowered his gun and looked back at Hiccup. "You're full name, boy?"

Hiccup swallowed lightly, a drop of sweat forming at his brow, and not from the hot and dry air in the room. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Sir." North chuckled, stroking his snow white beard.

"Call me 'North'." The older man smiled lightly. Hiccup nodded his head, swallowing lightly once more. He gave a humming sound, eyeing the ceiling above them while stroking his beard still. "Haddock…I've heard that name before…"

"My father is Stoick Haddock. He owns the Haddock factory chain back East." The college boy spoke, nodding his head as a gesture since his hands were still _bound_ to the wooden chair he was sitting at. North's eyes widened, smile spreading on his aged face.

"Really?" he mused, chuckling lightly. "So what's the son of a successful business man like yourself doing all the way out here, then?"

"My father sent me," Hiccup answered. "I was going to be staying with my uncle Gobber and be learning from him. He also thought that a few years out here will help me…mature," he uttered the last word in his explanation nervously, the word not wanting to leave his lips. A snicker from his left made both North and himself scowl as the brown haired man's forest green eyes slid in their sockets to glare at the slightly older young man.

North once again pointed his pistol that he had kept at the ready in his hand at the younger man. He pulled back the hammer with his thumb, giving him a shit-eating grin. At that moment, the door flew open and Gobber came hobbling in. "North!"

The three men in the room whirled around to see the short blonde haired man standing in the doorway, huffing and puffing and out of breath. "We've got a problem!" he gasped, prosthetic hand holding a rifle. North narrowed his eyes at the other man. Gobber nodded, already answering the question before he spoke again.

"Pitchner's back in town with his group. They're at Aster's general store."

* * *

**Sorry it took me this long to update! uwu I've been busy, to say the least. I don't know when the next update will be, so try to be patient with me! I'm going into AP classes this year and whatnot :l**

**So yeah, tell me what you guys think? :D**


End file.
